


Sherlock in the Dark

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Darkfic, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Jim Moriarty in Sherlock's Mind Palace, M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, jimlock, mindplalace, sherlock holmes mindpalace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes an Overdose again, with fatal consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock in the Dark

Four patches on the pale skin of each arm, another one on his throat.  
The Consulting detective shivered slightly as Jim Moriarty ran his thumb over his bottomlip.  
He couldn't react more than that or at least his body couldn't.  
Sherlock Holmes was stuck in his Mindpalace.  
Heavily panting he ran through the breaking corridors of his Mindpalace.  
As soon as he had passed his own study room it fell apart behind him.  
He sprinted down the stairs and cried out in suprise as he slipped and fell down the stairs.  
Something hit him and everything turned black.  
"Sherloooock! Wake uuuup!", said a voice in the dark.  
A feeling of pain snapped through his exhausted body.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!", he whimpered.  
"Come on, come back and play with me!", said Moriarty now louder.  
"No... I don't want to...", Sherlock replied weak.  
He felt how the pain faded slowly and the dark got comfortable and warm around him.  
"Sherlock don't leave me alone here!"  
Something shook him and everything got bright around Sherlock.  
His feet were stuck beneath pounds of cement and iron, slowly someone pulled him out of the broken pieces.  
"I'm here Sherlock and I won't go away even if you want it.", whispered Moriarty into his ear.  
"Why? I... I didn't wanted to come back here.", Sherlock whispered back.  
"That's not your choice anymore, your choice was to take the overdose.", replied Moriarty.  
"It's to bright and so cold!", Sherlock screamed in pain as he stumbled onto his feet.  
"I know, you'll go blind."  
"That doesn't make any godamn sense!"  
"Of course it doesn't make sense Sherlock. This isn't real, you've been in here for too long.", Jim explained with a bitter smile.  
Sherlock realized instantly what Moriarty meant.  
"You'll be here with me forever."  
Sherlock felt something hot creep over his face.  
The last thing he saw before going blind, was his own blood dripping from his nose onto the Palm of his hand.  
Jim caught Sherlock as he fell and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Does your head hurt? Don't worry mine too.", he whispered into Sherlock's ear and watched as the ruins and the light disappeared.  
They didn't exist anymore because Sherlock couldn't see them anymore.  
"J-Jim? Are you still here?", Sherlock coughed and got some of his nosebleed in his mouth.  
"Yup, you'll have the pleasure of my presence for a long time dear.", came the answer.  
Sherlock clinged onto Jim, while it felt for him like falling into a bottomless pit.  
And then the dark swallowed the both of them.  
Slowly Moriarty's body heat started to warm Sherlock up and he smiled.  
There was nothing left of the once great Mindpalace of Sherlock Holmes, after he failed using it.  
Nothing but Jim and him holding each other until eternity.  
Jim Moriarty looked down on the shivering Consulting detective, knowing very well his beloved Sherlock wouldn't wake up ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was it. I'm glad you made up to this part. This was my first Sheriarty Fanfic and I'd be super happy about feedback.


End file.
